The One That Got Away
by imNari
Summary: Of what was not meant to be. "In another life, Lee Donghae.. i would be your girl..." / HaeHyuk fanfiction / 1shot / songfic "The One That Got Away" sung by Katy Perry / original story by FirstAnothersujufan.


"In another life,  
I would be your girl,  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world,  
In another life,  
I would make you stay,  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away."

.

.

.

Title: The One That Got Away

[Original Version Sung by Katy Perry]

Pairing: Haehyuk

original story by FirstAnothersujufan

Original story : www dot asianfanfics dot com/story/view/399228/1/firstanothersujufan-songfi c-series-eunhae-haehyuk

Genre: Angst

Rating: T / PG-13

Summary: Of what was not meant to be.

.

.

.

Pink.

Warna kartu undangan pernikahan di depannya itu tidak sedikitpun mencerminkan warna perasaannya saat ini.

Hyukjae melemparnya dan kemudian berguling di tempat tidurnya sampai ia benar-benar berbaring di samping undangan itu.

Sepuluh tahun tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Dia bahkan tidak melupakannya sedikitpun.

Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha menutupinya dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

.

.

.

_"Hai," seorang bocah brunette menyapa si pirang dengan mata besar yang sedang duduk sendirian di ruang dansa prom._

_"Hai, untukmu juga." Jawab si pirang. Agaknya ia lebih senang memperhatikan lantai dibawah kakinya daripada menatap bocah di hadapannya._

_"Sendiri?" _

_"Ya." _

_"Kenapa?" _

_"Aku... tidak suka perempuan." _

…_.._

_"Aku juga." _

_"Apa?" _

_"Aku bilang, aku juga." Bocah brunette itu tersenyum__._

_Si pirang perlahan tersenyum, mulai memahami apa maksudnya. _

_"Aku Donghae. __Kau?" Tanya si rambut cokelat. _

_"Aku Hyukjae." __  
_

.

.

.

"Donghae _oppa_," rengek gadis itu cemberut sambil melirik pria di sampingnya.

"Oh, ya, apa?"

"Kau selalu memperhatikan ponselmu dan mengabaikanku!" Katanya. Masih dengan cemberut.

"A-ah, maafkan aku." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum. jari-jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus pesan yang mengatakan 'aku akan datang' sebelum meletakkan ponsel itu di sampingnya.

Ini semua tidak ada gunanya.

Sepuluh tahun tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Dia bahkan tidak melupakannya sedikitpun.

Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha menutupinya dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

.

.

.

_"Nanti saat aku sudah dewasa, aku akan menjadi seorang arsitek. Aku akan membangun sebuah istana yang terbuat dari kaca untuk orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini!" Si brunette berceletuk saat kedua anak itu tengah melihat bintang di atap rumah._

_"Dan siapa yang orang yang beruntung itu?" Tanya si pirang. _

_Anak lelaki yang satunya menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kau, tentu saja."_

_"Rayuan murahan." Dengus si pirang. _

_"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan nanti?" Bocah brunette bertanya balik. _

_"Aku ingin ... untuk bersamamu selamanya," Hyukjae nyengir._

_"Bukankah itu terdengar lebih murahan?" Donghae tertawa dan membuat s__i pirang cemberut. _

_"Tapi aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama juga," Tambah Donghae setelah ia berhenti tertawa. Hyukjae menatapnya—dengan cemberut yang sudah sedikit berkurang._

_"Tapi.. apakah kita bisa..?" Tanyanya, agak ragu. _

_"Kita bisa, Hyukjae, aku janji." __  
_

.

.

.

"Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu," Seorang pria bermata sipit memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, "Benar 'kan, Donghae?" Ia menyenggol sang mempelai.

"Hah? Oh, y-ya," Pria dalam setelan putih itu tersenyum.

"Di mana separuh jiwamu yang lain?" Tanya yang lainnya.

"Istriku? Dia di sana bersama orang tuanya—"

"Tidak, tidak, apa kau lupa lelucon lama kita? Maksudku Hyukjae, di mana dia?" Koreksi temannya.

Donghae hanya diam untuk sementara waktu. Bingung untuk menjawab apa. "Dia bilang dia akan datang, tapi.. aku tidak benar-benar yakin ..." Jawabnya canggung.

"Tapi kalian sangat dekat 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak tahu?" Salah satu dari mereka berpura-pura memarahinya.

"Aah.. kita semua tahu bahwa Donghae adalah teman yang sangat buruk!" Yang lain menimpali dan membuat lingkaran mereka berubah menjadi tawa.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Suara seorang pria yang terasa familiar terdengar dari kejauhan, dan mereka semua berbalik untuk melihat wajah yang benar-benar familiar.

Ketika onyx Donghae bertemu milik Hyukjae untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun, ia bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya hampir meledak.

Sungguh, semuanya tidak banyak yang berubah.

Kecuali, Donghae kini telah menikah dan Hyukjae… ia memiliki seorang gadis cantik yang tengah memeluk lengannya.

.

.

.

_"Kita putus, Donghae," Ungkap si pirang suatu hari setelah tubuh mereka penuh memar dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di wajah lelah keduanya._

_"Kenapa?" Tanya si rambut cokelat—terengah-engah setelah ia berlari menyelinap keluar rumah di tengah malam dan memanjat sebuah pohon di halaman belakang rumahnya hanya untuk melihat apakah kekasihnya baik-baik saja._

_"Apa kau tidak lihat? Dari awal tidak ada yang berpikir bahwa semua ini benar. Ini semua salah.." Bisik si pirang—dengan suara lemah dan hampir tak terdengar, kepada anak laki-laki yang berada diluar jendela kamarnya._

_"Mereka akan belajar untuk menerima kita," Donghae—yang juga penuh memar setelah dipukuli dengan kejam oleh ayahnya, mencoba untuk menolak. _

_"Tidak. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu mereka tidak akan mengerti. Seluruh masyarakat tidak akan menerima kita.." Hyukjae menggeleng dengan air mata yang terancam jatuh._

_"Bagaimana dengan janji kita? Kau berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama-sama," Bisik Donghae lemah. _

_"Itu hanya janji konyol yang dibuat oleh dua anak ingusan, Donghae," ujar Hyukjae. _

_"Aku tahu kau tidak sekejam itu. __Hyukjae, kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Aku—"_

_"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan itulah sebabnya aku menyadari bahwa semakin aku mencintaimu, semakin aku tidak boleh bersamamu. Donghae, kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah di depan sana, aku tidak ingin merusaknya.." Hyukjae mencoba untuk memberinya alasan._

_"Tapi ..." _

_"Donghae, aku tidak bisa. __Maafkan aku. Aku- aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berjalan menyusuri jalan ini denganmu. Kumohon, pergilah." Kata-kata itu terdengar tegas, meskipun ia tengah susah payah menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh di hadapan—mantan—kekasihnya itu._

_Donghae berbalik dengan ragu. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia memilih untuk tidak pergi. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak ingin merusak masa depan Hyukjae juga. __Semakin mereka saling mencintai, semakin mereka harus rela melepaskan satu sama lain._

_"Mungkin, Donghae," Hyukjae tiba-tiba berkata dan Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, "Di kehidupan lain, aku __yang __akan menjadi wanitamu.." _

_"Ya, aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba," _Cintaku..

_Dan dengan itu, Donghae melangkah pergi menghiraukan isak dari pemuda yang di belakangnya._

.

.

.

"Apa kau sendiri yang membangun rumah ini?" Tanya Hyukjae, sembari membelai lambang dekoratif pada dinding.

"Ya." Jawab Donghae saat mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong setelah Donghae menawarkan untuk membawanya berkeliling di sekitar rumah.

"Ini sangat indah.." Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Donghae balas tersenyum.

"Tapi ini semua tidak terbuat dari kaca." Hyukjae tiba-tiba berkomentar. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah perkataan bodoh.

"Karena aku tidak membangunnya untuk orang yang paling aku cintai." Jawab Donghae.

Ada jeda di antara mereka beberapa saat.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Hyukjae kemudian.

Keduanya memang mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini, tetapi tidak ada yang berani untuk merusak batas-batas yang telah berusaha mereka bangun dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Aku pikir, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Terima kasih karena telah mengundangku. Sekali lagi, selamat. Dan kirimkan salamku untuk istrimu." Hyukjae tiba-tiba berkata dan telah berbalik untuk pergi. Hanya satu detik kemudian, yang akan mungkin akan merusak segalanya..

Donghae meraih tangannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jangan, Donghae." Kata Hyukjae, suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar.

Pegangan Donghae perlahan melonggar dan Hyukjae menggunakan itu untuk segera melepaskan diri. Donghae melihatnya dengan air muka pias, sekuat tenaga menahan kepalan tangannya dan memalingkan muka.

Setelah mengetahuai perbatasan garis dari mana yang salah dan mana yang benar, keduanya telah memilih yang benar.

Hal yang sama untuk sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan hal yang sama untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

_pemuda pirang itu menangis sepanjang malam, marah dan menyesali nasibnya. Semuanya menjadi lebih memuakkan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, melirik koper cokelat yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya—yang telah dikepak rapi__h__ oleh ibunya tadi. Tapi tak peduli seberapa kuatpun ia protes, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan._

_Ini adalah hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan. __  
_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!" Teriak wanita itu kepada suaminya, marah.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ini lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan ratusan kali padamu. Aku tidak, dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu." Jawab lelaki di depannya, mencoba menjaga suaranya meskipun ia tengah sama marahnya.

"Tidak dengan tubuhmu, tapi kau berselingkuh dengan hati, pikiran dan jiwamu!" Jawab sang istri "Bisakah kau jujur dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintai orang lain lebih dari aku, istrimu, hah?!"

Donghae diam. "Aku tidak perlu menjawab ini," Katanya. Yang benar adalah, ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena apa yang istrinya katakan adalah kebenaran. Ia merindukan orang lain, seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"_Eomma,_ _Appa,_ kenapa berteriak?" Seorang anak kecil dengan usia nyaris usia lima tahun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mereka berdua. Baik Donghae dan istrinya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka lagi lewat tatapan mata, sesuai apa yang telah disepakati bersama sebelumnya bahwa mereka tidak akan berdebat di depan anak mereka.

"Oh aniya, _chagi_," Kata Donghae cepat. "Apa kau kesini untuk tidur dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ lagi?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Anak kecil dengan pipi tembam itu mengangguk dan naik ke tempat tidur. Terdengar helaan napas yang berat dari mulut istrinya.

"Kalian berdua pergi tidur dulu, _ne_? _Eomma_ masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan di dapur." Kata sang istri terhadap anak laki laki mereka, yang setiap hari tumbuh semakin mirip seperti ayahnya—seseorang yang sangat ia cintai namun tidak akan pernah ia miliki seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu saat ia kembali ke kamar tidur mereka, ia sedikit menahan tawa karena melihat posisi tidur berantakan dari suami dan anaknya, matanya melesat kepada satu hal yang selalu membuatnya penasaran…

Ada sebuah tato gembok yang indah dengan mawar yang melilit diantaranya di punggung bagian bawah Donghae.

Dan dia selalu bertanya-tanya ...

Siapa sebenarnya orang yang memiliki kunci untuk gembok itu?

.

.

.

"Yunni, jangan berlarian seperti itu!" Seorang Ayah yang putus asa mendesah keras melihat putri nakalnya.

"_Appa_, _Appa_, lihat, layang-layangnya terbang!" Si gadis kecil menghiraukannya dan malah balik berteriak.

"Yah! Jangan pergi jauh-jauh! Aissh!" Pria itu mulai berlari mengikuti langkah putri kecilnya. Matanya bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot memperhatikan ke sekeliling kecuali kepada putrinya.

Dan semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai ia menabrak orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ia mulai berkata dan membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Ah, _gwaenchanayo_.."Jawab pria lainnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian menyadari satu hal. Keduanya mendongak pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hai." Kata mereka serempak.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali.." Pria dengan rambut hitam memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, lebih dari lima tahun, menurutku," Pria yang lain—yang telah berhenti mengecat rambutnya sudah sejak lama itu menjawab.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Donghae?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Baik, ku kira, seperti biasa, hidup," Jawab pria yang tampak sedikit lebih tua dengan air muka yang lelah.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Itu bagus," Katanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia sebagai penerjemah untuk kedutaan Korea Selatan. Pekerjaan ini sulit, tapi aku sangat puas." Jawab Hyukjae, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Hei, kau tak pernah memberitahuku bahwa impianmu adalah berkeliling dunia." komentar Donghae.

"Memang bukan," Jawab Hyukjae, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyibak rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata besarnya—yang indah. "Tapi mimpiku yang sebenarnya akan selalu menjadi mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terpenuhi," Tambah Hyukjae, "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali berpegang pada pilihan terbaik yang kedua?"

Sama seperti lima tahun lalu, ada jeda yang panjang diantara pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Ungkap Donghae setelah itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Aku juga." Jawabnya.

Dan ada jeda panjang yang lain. Keduanya terpekur memandangi air laut di depan mereka.

"Aku akan pindah ke Australia minggu depan. Aku baru saja mendapatkan PR." Hyukjae akhirnya memecahkan keheningan terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita tidak bertemu lagi," usul Donghae. Membuat pria satunya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya, jangan bertemu lagi." Hyukjae menyetujuinya dengan senyum sedih. Mereka tahu, melihat satu sama lain hanya akan memperpanjang rasa sakit dan penderitaan mereka yang seharusnya dibiarkan pergi.

Tidak ada dorongan tanpa rasional seperti di masa muda mereka dulu.

Waktu telah mengambil sifat kekanakkan dan keegoisan kedua pria itu sejak lima belas tahun terakhir. Tapi mereka tahu, bahwa cinta abadi ini akan bertahan selamanya.

.

.

.

keduanya menemui kedua keluarga mereka masing-masing setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan di sepanjang tepi pantai. Istri-istri mereka berbicara satu sama lain, mungkin memperbincangkan beberapa gosip, sedangkan anak-anak mereka sedang membangun istana pasir.

"Selesai dengan reuni kecilmu?" Istri Hyukjae bertanya dengan senyum lembut dan suaminya mengangguk sambil menggendong putri kecil mereka.

"Semoga beruntung dengan migrasimu." Kata Donghae, dan Hyukjae mengangguk. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Dan selamat tinggal." Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Ya, dan selamat tinggal." Donghae membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan selamat tinggal? Kau harusnya mengatakan, 'ayo kita bertemu lagi kapan-kapan', kau terdengar begitu ramah tadi, kau tahu?" Istri Donghae menyikutnya saat mereka berbalik untuk pergi.

Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan dan terus berjalan.

"_Eomma_, lihat!" Putra lima tahun mereka berseru sembari memeluk lengan ibunya. "Tato Ahjussi yang tadi mirip sekali dengan punya _Appa_!"

Wanita itu berbalik dan akhirnya menyadari apa arti selamat tinggal itu.

Karena pada tengkuk Hyukjae ada tato kunci yang indah dengan mawar yang melilit diantaranya, sebuah kombinasi yang tepat untuk tato milik suaminya.

Dan akhirnya, ia mengerti semuanya.

.

.

.

"In another life,  
I would be your girl,  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world,  
In another life,  
I would make you stay,  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away."

…

"Dalam kehidupan lain ... Lee Donghae ... Aku akan menjadi wanitamu ..."

**END**

**A/N : yooooshh ini adalah fanfict terjemahan perdana saya~~ Sepertinya saya musti belajar banyak untuk membuat fanfic sendiri nanti /sigh karena untuk saat ini saya akan lebih fokus untuk menterjemahkan beberaapa fanfic milik **FirstAnothersujufan atas ijin dari beliau tentu saja. Saya sudah mencantumkan link asli cerita ini di atas, jadi sangat mengharap untuk tidak mengira bahwa ini adalah karya plagiat. Ok? Maaf untuk beberapa typo(s) dan kesalahan penerjemahan. Karena jujur saya sendiri pusing-_-"

At last, terima kasih banyak untuk partner in crime saya—yang sudah mau direpotin lol, volum48-ssi, kau mendengarnya? Thank you!^^

Regards, Nari.


End file.
